Mencintaimu
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sebuah drabble tentang cinta Sasuke kepada Naruto.


Mencintaimu

.

by

Tikasomnia

.

SasuNaru

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota. Muda-mudi yang berlalu lalang memandangnya sambil bisik-bisik namun tak dihiraukannya semua itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kedatangan orang itu. Orang yang telah ditunggunya di tempat ini. Orang yang terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu janjian.

Lama menunggu. Malam bertambah larut. Batang hidung orang tersebut tak kunjung kelihatan. Ia memang letih. Namun, dia benar-benar ingin mengajak orang itu ke suatu tempat.

Menunggu lagi hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Teme...!" teriak suara cempreng di sana sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut raven itu. Surai kuningnya menari senada dengan hentakan kakinya. Nafasnya berburu dengan detak jantuknya.

"Maaf," ujarnya ngos-ngosan karena sudah berlari sekuat tenaga agar tak membuat pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya menunggu lebih lama.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus membantu Sakura-chan. Katamu...," katanya dengan senyum lima jarinya namun segera dipotong oleh pemuda raven.

"Dobe."

"A-Apa?" tanya si pemuda pirang tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan si pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Dobe," ulangnya, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kuil," ujarnya datar sambil berjalan mendahului pemuda pirang yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hei, Teme..! Tunggu...!" teriaknya sambil menyetarakan langkah dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Teme.

Apa dia masih tidak sadar? Apa dia masih tidak mengerti? Apa dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya? Tahukah dia betapa sakitnya hati pemuda raven saat tahu pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih Sakura dibanding dirinya yang rela menunggu si Dobe itu selama berjam-jam? Apa dia sebodoh itu?

Plok plok

Doa si Dobe :

'Kami-sama, hari ini dia mengajakku ke kuil. Aku telah menyusahkannya. Aku telah membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam. Tetapi aku bahagia karena dia masih mau menungguku. Kami-sama, kenapa ekspresinya berubah saat aku menyebut nama Sakura-chan? Apa dia juga menyukai gadis itu? Kenapa hati ini terasa sesak mengetahui itu semua? Apa mauku? Aku tak rela dia menyukai Sakura? Tentu saja! Aku menyukai gadis itu. Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau si Teme menyukai gadis lain? Apa aku akan cemburu? Tidak kan, Kami-sama? Aku sedang tidak berusaha membohongi perasaanku, kan? Kuharap begitu. Kami-sama, ada satu hal yang kuminta malam ini. Buatlah kami selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Dalam sehat ataupun sakit. Dalam hitam ataupun putih. Bahagiakanlah dia seperti Engkau membahagiakanku. Tolong, jangan pisahkan kami. Bahkan setelah mati pun, tempatkan kami di surga yang sama. Karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke Uchiha.'

Doa si Teme :

'Kami-sama, malam ini aku mengajaknya kemari. Hah.. Seperti yang Kau lihat tadi. Dia masih belum menyadari perasaanku. Tahukah dia kalau aku cemburu? Tahukah dia kalau hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum saat tahu dia lebih memilih Sakura daripada aku? Apa dia terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai dia tidak merasakan betapa tersakitinya aku? Kami-sama, hapuskanlah rasa cintanya kepada gadis itu. Buatlah dia mencintaiku. Memang ini egois. Namun aku tak rela melihatnya tersakiti karena gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tak pernah mencintainya. Kami-sama, satukanlah kami. Biarkanlah kami selalu bersama sesulit apapun pelik yang akan kami dapat. Biar pun maut memisahkan, pisahkan kami bersama-sama. Kami-sama, aku mohon, jadikan dia lebih dari seorang teman. Jadikan dia lebih dari seorang sahabat. Namun, jadikanlah dia tempat berbagi segalanya denganku. Karena kuyakin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto Uzumaki.'

Mereka berdua membuka mata.

"Sudah selesai, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kuil. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sambil mengamati kembang api yang berlomba menunjukkan sinarnya. Naruto terus tersenyum mengamati percikan api itu. Tanpa disadarinya, mata onyx itu selalu menatapnya dalam diam. Sasuke yakin, suatu hari nanti, pasti, Naruto akan menyadari perasaannya dan membalasnya. Entah kapan itu terjadi. Karena cinta menunggu orang yang tepat untuk siap menerimanya.

-Tamat-


End file.
